Unbroken
by NinjaKittie
Summary: He has 2 kids Lizzie and Meika. She has two kids Sophia and Carl. He has a crappy job and she is a lawyer. When their worlds collide it is everything amazing crazy and wild. Carol loves class and has built her life to be proper but Daryl is determined to ruin her reputation and show her that the only person who should like you is you and the people that love you. Truly love you.
1. Chapter 1

Parent Teacher conferences sucked. Especially if you have two kids that act out together and they then rope another into acting out. And trust me Daryl Dixon's daughters could get anyone to do anything anytime they wanted. They had their mothers persuasion and his contagious smile. Those kids sure had their uncle's sass too. They didn't have any woman role models so they took after the Dixon boys and were rowdy and loud and annoying but he and Merle didn't mind, it was everyone else that did. When he walked into the class room there was a woman sitting on the opposite side of the principles desk. She had on a skirt and super expensive shoes and looked like she was important. Daryl felt stupid in his torn up jeans and boots with grease stains all over.

"Mr Dixon hello. I am Ami Holden, I am the principal here at the school." Ami said. She looked expensive 80 dollar hair cut about 200 dollar outfit she looked better then the other parent did.

"When I saw Holden I thought you'd be more like Andrea. She damn near killed me for sayin that. She was at the shop today." Daryl responded as awkwardly as humanly possible. He was never good at talking to people.

"Two different moms and ways of growing up Mr. Dixon." Ami stated while digging through the papers on her desk." This here is Ms. Carol Blake."

The woman turned and Daryl saw her blue eyes. He was lost in them. Until he realized what her last name was. Blake. As in Philip Blake as in the family that owned where he worked and where he lived and half the town.

"Your brother Philip?" Daryl asked sitting down next to her.

""Yes. He is absolutely crazy. He is my best friend though. And no I do not live off of him I'm a lawyer." Carol said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Could we get this started though I gotta get back to my work, my brother maybe the manager but he's still a hard ass even more so on my part." Daryl stated.

They got started and it seemed to be going quickly saying that Lizzie and Mieka were acting out and got Sophia to join them and then tried to blame it all on Sophia. She said that they had pranked the teacher and stole her lunch and broke into 10 lockers before they got caught. And that instead of suspending them for 3 days they would do home study for the rest of the year do to a safety situation. That it would be after school and it would take place at Carol's home. As they were getting ready to leave Ami stopped them and said that since children s behavior reflect on the actions of the parents so it was going to be mandatory for both parents to be present at the schooling.

"I cannot believe all this. Sophia hasn't done anything like this since the terrible twos. I knew this was never a good idea I should've just listened to Philip and sent her to Bryan Academy." Carol stated pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Lizzie always does shit like this. Meika is just now followin in big sisters steps. It kinda funny" Daryl said with a chuckle he didn't care if Lizzie and Meika were in trouble her figured their last name has already damned them, so he always said Go Big Or Go Home. It was tattooed on his shoulder actually.

"You think this is funny?" Carol said stopping in place. "My daughter being wrapped into to your juvenile delinquents? They are horrible kids. Always cussin' and yellin'." Carol held her breath

"My girls maybe be bad but at least they're livin'. Your son hasn't ever done nothin' bad in his life and has no fun what so ever so don't say shit about my kids." Daryl sated as he walked away. He knew what time he needed to be at Carol's. He would be even more harsh then today.

_The fuck she know anyway_ he asked him self. She had two kids and they ain't ever had fun a damn day in their lives and Lizzie and Meika were good kids and they just liked to have fun.

He was thankin' God when he saw Maggie's car in his drive way. Gettin' some would brighten up his night.

"Thank God you're here I-" Daryl was cut off by Maggie's hand over his mouth.

"It's over goodbye. I'm moving to San Fransisco." Maggie said then she left and slammed the door.

Daryl sat on the couch and took it all in. His life was broken two kids who everyone one hated and no one to share a bed with.

Well fuck he thought


	2. Chapter 2

Carol walked into her house. She threw her stuff down onto the couch. She walked into the kitchen to find her boyfriend of about 7 months standing in there.

"You will never believe what happened today." Carol told Rick giving him a kiss. "Sophia is running around here getting into trouble with the Dixon girls. I'm so mad at her I might take her out of Ballet and let alone if the moms of the coronation ball find out. She is grounded for sure!" Carol was now pacing back and forth.

"Carol we need to talk." Rick said with a straight face.

Carol frowned even more. Then she saw what he had on.

"Lori, she wants me to come back home. So, I am. All my stuff is packed. I'm leaving now." Rick said.

He walked over to Carol kissed her on the cheek. Then walked up the steps to her room grabbed his stuff and walked out the front door. Carol didn't say a word.

Carol started dinner. She knew that the separation was temporary, but she was still heartbroken. She knew she shouldn't have let her self fall in love with him. She knew he was just there for the sex, a roof, and food. Still her heart hurt for more then just Sophia now.

She felt bad. She had called those kids juvenile delinquents when she didn't really know them at all. She had no right to say anything. She was mad at the fact that Sophia was acting out. She had spent her entire life trying to be a good girl unlike her bad brother. She spoke proper English and tried not to have a country accent. She had raised her kids like that. She didn't want them to be anything like Philip. He always is in crazy shit. He burnt down 3 of his bars in town when he was drunk, then he was sober he laughed about it.

Carol was going to apologize to Daryl tomorrow. She would make dinner for everyone and they would make the best of this bad situation. She wanted to prove to Daryl that her kids have fun. It's just not the typical fun. Sophia loves Ballet and Carl loves Football, they always do their favorite things. Sophia is currently doing her coronation training for the ball. The classes hadn't started yet they do not start until December and it was only October.

"Carl sweetie. How was Football?" Carol asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Good. I'm starting this year." He responded with a smile.

"That's great baby. Sophia. How was detention?" Carol said with disappointment in her voice.

"good. Lizzie and Meika are excited to come over. They're my only real friends now." Sophia said. She wasn't eating just pushing her food around on her plate.

"Beth and Maggie and Patrick and Frank are you're friends. You grew up with them." Carol stated. A little bit angry

"They won't even say hi to me mom. They're to worried about their reputations. Lizzie and Meika are fun mom. They don't care about what others think of us. They didn't judge me when I told them who my dad was either. Everyone else does though." Sophia said.

"I judge myself for loving your father. He was a horrible man so don't take it to heart. I'm going to bed now. Clean your plates." Carol said then walked upstairs.

"You know how she feels about your dad why do you always bring him up?" Carl said getting angrier and angrier.

"Just cause I'm not the famous Axel Dawsons child doesn't mean that I'm second to you." Sophia said then she got up and ran to her room.

Carol stared at her pictures. She still loved Axel when she started to date Ed. Then Ed became the biggest ass in the World and started to beat Carol and Carl.

She couldn't help who Sophia's father was she was ashamed of it.

Now her life was spiraling.

Well fuck she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol ran around the house trying to clean her already spotless house. She was nervous about having a total stranger coming over to her house knowing that Rick wouldn't be there to protect her if something happened. She heard a knock at the door and held her breath.

"Come in" She said holding the door open for Daryl, Lizzie, and Meika. "Sophia is downstairs in the studio. You can go down and join her if you'd like. Right down the hall the dark brown door." Carol said pointing down the hall way. They would start school after dinner and that would be like an hour.

"For dinner we are having lemon pepper chicken with green beans and applesauce. Is that okay?" Carol asked Daryl as they walked into the kitchen to talk.

"I didn't know my juvenile delinquents were aloud to eat your food." Daryl said back sharply.

Carol felt bad about calling his kids that. She had no idea about how they acted or even who they were she barely knew their names.

"I'm sorry. I barely even know your kids. I shouldn't have called them that." Carol said chopping up apples to make her famous applesauce. "I would like to get to know them though. I mean they are going to be here everyday. I wouldn't mind knowing you too." Carol looked at him. He looked back at her.

"Okay. I forgive ya. But, I'm not really the open book kinda guy and neither are my kids." Daryl said with a laugh.

I was true he didn't like to share things and neither did Lizzie. Meika however, if she trusted you she would tell you everything and more.

"I can change that" Carol said with a laugh. He laughed back. It was like they were in high school again. They had been friends in high school until about junior year when the Dixon's go their reputation.

They were laughing and talking about air when dinner was done.

"I'll go get the girls." Carol said walking toward the basement.

When she got there she heard Sophia's dance music. She smiled at what it was. It was called Unbroken and the song was about finding love again and just being who you really are with some one. Sophia wanted it to be a duet but never found the right dance partner.

When Carol reached the bottom of the steps Meika and Sophia were dancing to the choreography that had been assigned to the dance. They were in perfect timing together. Every turn, every leap, it looked like they had been dancing together for years. Their emotions were perfect it looked amazing. When the song was over they hit the last move perfectly. Carol clapped and so did Lizzie.

"Beautiful girls!" Carol said hugging Sophia and waiting for Meika's approval to hug her. When she got it she hugged Meika and Meika smiled beautifully.

"Let's go dinner is done" Carol said walking with the girls back upstairs.

When they reached the dinning room Carol smiled to herself. Daryl had set the table and cut up the chicken.

"I can do more then work on a car. I can be and UN-classy gentleman." Daryl said with a chuckle.

"See I told you I could open you up" Carol said smiling and taking her seat next to Sophia.

They all laughed and carried on about how crazy everyone is at school and about how they were happy it was just them now.

"So Meika have you ever thought about dancing?" Carol said finishing her meal.

"She dances all the time to random songs it's kinda funny" Lizzie responded laughing along with her dad.

"I'm saving up money to go to some dance classes at the Y. They're about 20 dollars each so It will be a while before I could afford them" Meika responded looking a little sad.

"On brighter news. Meika's birthday is this weekend. Mom I think we should go over to uncle Philips and play on the inflatable's" Sophia said. She smiled then finished her food.

"If Daryl, Lizzie, and Meika want to. They can come with us." Carol said gathering up all the plates from the table.

"It's fine with me." Daryl said and Lizzie nodded in agreement. There was a pound at the door.

"Will someone get that?" Carol asked. Daryl hollered back yeah then headed for the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick hollered. Then pushed past Daryl and headed into the kitchen to find Carol.

"What the fuck is this jackass doin at our house!?" Rick screamed in her face.

"Hey buddy you don't need to get in her face" Daryl said pushing Rick away from Carol.

"And you no longer live here you dumped me remember? You went back to your wife. So get out!" Carol shouted.

"She kicked me out cause I said that I loved you" Rick said. He tried to hug Carol but Carol pushed him away from her.

"I don't love you and you need to leave" She said the ran upstairs.

Rick pushed Daryl called him an ass then left. The tutor showed up and started teaching the girls. Daryl went up stairs to talk to Carol he found her on her bed.

"Do you think badly of me?" Carol asked him. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Nope. I was with Maggie, and she's been married to that Glenn guy for about 5 years and we've been seeing each other for four of those years." Daryl laughed. Carol put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Was?" Carol asked after a minute.

"Yeah she dumped me and moved to California" Daryl said looking into her eyes.

He got lost n her eyes and she got lost in his so blue and so kind. In his eyes she didn't see a wall she saw him.

She reached her head up and kissed him. She pulled away looking for approval and he kissed her back so intense so sweet. She broke it gasping for breath. That's when Lizzie came into the room ready to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol was pacing in her room. In less then 5 minutes they would be here. She can not believe she kissed him. But at the same time, he kissed her back and it makes her feel amazing. Someone wants her. Ed had convinced her that no one wanted her. She believed that no one did.

"MOM! The Dixon's are here" Sophia yelled from downstairs.

Carol's heart skipped a beat. They would order pizza because she was to busy freaking out to make dinner. She stayed up in her room until Daryl came to find her.

"There you are" Daryl said with a piece of pizza in hand. "The girls and Carl are eating downstairs. I thought we could eat up here. Give us time to talk." Daryl sat next to Carol on her bed both of their backs up against the head board.

"What do you want to talk about?" Carol asked. As always very proper.

"Why do you do that?" Daryl asked in his country boy accent.

"Do what?" Carol asked in a professional way.

"Always sound proper? Ya ain't got an accent and ya ain't talk like you're from Georgia." Daryl responded.

"Because I just don't like it. My brother always talked like a hick and... I just don't want to do that anymore." Carol said losing her appetite.

"Fair enough." Daryl said. He knows what it's like being in big brothers shadow or everyone thinkin your horrible cause your family is.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Carol asked hoping to kill the elephant in the room.

"You wanna go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Daryl asked. He held is breath and looked at her.

"I'd like that." Carol responded fighting the urge to do him right then and there.

"Great. I'm gonna go down with the girls while they do there school. I'll just tell Ami you're not feeling good." Daryl said then left the room.

Carol sat there smiling to herself, then she realized what she had done. She was going on a date with a Dixon. What would everyone think? She thought. Her friends would hate her. She couldn't imagine what they would do. First Ed, now a Dixon. Carol was crazy. She called her friend Lori.

"Lori will you come over?" Carol asked over the phone.

"Why whats wrong?" Lori responded.

"Just be here in an hour okay?" Carol asked.

"Okay." Lori responded.

When the Dixon's left Carol ran around the house picking up everything that she could.

"Carol?" She heard from the front door it was Lori.

"Oh my God Lori! I have something to tell you and it makes me happy and nervous and you are going to be mad at me!" Carol said sitting down drinking some wine.

"What is it I want every detail." Lori responded smiling and getting antsy.

"I kissed Daryl Dixon and I have a date with him tomorrow" Carol responded in one breath.

"DIXON!?" Lori screamed. Carol put her hand over Lori's mouth and quited her.

"The kids don't know yet" Carol said.

After about an hour of Lori calling Carol stupid and telling her she should call it off Lori left and Carol grunted and relaxed on the couch. She thought about her reputation. She didn't want it squandered again.

"Mom" Carl said walking down the steps.

"Yeah sweetie" Carol said sitting up and patting the spot next to her.

"I think you should go on your date" Carl said sitting next to her.

"Why?" Carol said. He was known to ease drop.

"Daryl's nice. He said that he was gonna take me fishing some day. He told Sophia that if she wanted to next week he would show her how to work on cars like he's doing with Lizzie and Meika. He's really really nice. And he asked me if I've ever been to the car shop. He's gonna take me next week on a different day then the girls. He's really trying" Carl said. "Go on the date"

"Okay honey. I will." Carol said.

Carol sat there and for once in way to long. She thought about not having to worry about what people think and she liked the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been damn near ten years since she had been on a date. No one wanted Ed's trash. Hell, Ed didn't even want it. But, Daryl did. She didn't know why any man would want her let alone go after her with her two kids and past 10 miles long.

Daryl had told her to wear jeans and a t-shirt. She had never been on a date that the man had told her what to wear. She had on a red plaid shirts so old jeans and a pair of boots. She looked in the mirror. She actually looked like Carol Blake. Not Carol Blake Dawson Pelieter. She looked normal.

The girls were down stairs learning and Daryl was out back playing football with Carl.

She thought she was losing her mind. A man whose father killed his mother and worked for next to nothing was taking her on a date and playing her son. She had to be losing her mind. It felt really good to be wanted. So she figured she go on a few dates sleep with him a couple times and then be done. Go back to her old self for a week or 2. Then Sophia would start schooling for her coronation ball and then maybe go to a dance academy. Depending on how the "break up" went.

"Hey you ready to go?" Daryl asked when he came into the house from outside.

"Yeah just let me get my purse." Carol said then grabbed her really big and baggy bag. Carl came in smiling.

"MOM! Can I go to work with Daryl Friday? Since non of us have school please!" Carl asked While getting food.

"We'll talk about it later. Keep an eye on the girls. You're babysitting remember" Carol said kissing Carl on the head then kissing Sophia and when she went to leave the room Lizzie and Meika looked so sad that she didn't kiss them. So she went around again and kissed both of them on the forehead and walked out of the room with them smiling like fools.

Daryl walked into the room and gave both Lizzie and Meika a kiss on the forehead and went to walk out and when he looked back Sophia looked like she was on the verge of tears. So Daryl came back around and kissed Sophia on the forehead and walked out of the room with all three girls feeling joyful and complete.

Daryl and Carol walked out and got into Daryl's truck. She had no idea what they were doing or where they were going. Normally she would be nervous but with Daryl. She wasn't, she couldn't tell you why either.

"You know the old drive in?" Daryl asked as they turned down Mayor drive where the old drive in was.

"Yeah they closed it down because it was quote a breeding ground for stupid horny teens," Carol responded as they both laughed. "Unquote" They giggled.

"You remember the owner?" Daryl asked smiling as they pulled up to the gate.

"Yeah. Hershel Greene right?" Carol asked confused.

"Other wise known as the better brother. He's my uncle." Daryl said getting out of the truck and unlocking the gate. "I have Meika's favorite movie Practical Magic and a projector. I figure this is a perfect night for a drive in movie and to relive life before my life changed."

He set everything up and they sat in the back on mountains of pillows and watched Practical Magic. It was perfect when the credits rolled Daryl stood up Carol followed expecting to leave her pulled her in and danced with her. They dance until it started to rain. The they went back into the truck and on the mountains of pillows they laughed and Daryl pulled out extra clothes.

"What do you say we play in the rain?" Daryl asked. He then opened up the back and got out and started to dance in the rain and laugh. Carol took a deep breath and surprised herself by following suit. They dance and wrestled and laughed.

They heard the radio then and started to dance slowly.

Carol couldn't believe herself. She hadn't been this way in years. She loved what this man who she had just met 5 days ago was doing to her. He took away her stress and nerves. She didn't even know his middle name and trusted him with her life. Her kids life. She just trusted him like he was apart of her. Right now she wasn't Philips sister or Axel's mistake or Ed's trash. She was Carol, she was happy.

She leaned up and kissed him he kissed her back. Then lighting flashed across the sky.

"Sparks that light up the sky." Carol said. He smiled.

"Sparks that light up my eye." Daryl responded. It was from his favorite poem. Hers too.

The ran into the building and saw that it was too creepy so then they ran back to the truck.

They changed Daryl closing his eyes when she changed and she the same. They stayed there for 3 hours talking about everything. She found out everything there is to know about him. Like that he had told Lizzie and Meika that their mom had died even though she was still alive and living in Atlanta. He told her about his mom and dad.

She told him a secret no one knew but her.

"Axel is still alive." Carol said. Daryl looked at her but didn't move from their entanglement. "He didn't want Carl so her left in the middle of the night. When they found his truck no one was in it. He called me about 2 days later said he was filing for divorce. So I said that he died and no one asked any questions." Carol told him. Everyone knew Ed was alive yet no one knew that he used to beat her and Carl too. When she found out she was pregnant she threw him out with the help of Rick and her brother and Shane. She even told him about Lori and Shane.

"It's midnight" Daryl said after a while of just listening to the rain.

"You gotta hot date?" Carol asked laughing lifting her head off his chest.

"Nope. Don't want one to end." Daryl responded. Carol pulled herself away from Daryl and then kissed him she got on top of him and had the best sex she has ever had.

When she got home it was close to 2 in the morning. She let Daryl stay the night in her bed with her. They didn't do it again but the were entangled with each other and She fell asleep on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom Lizzie needs your help" Sophia said waking both Daryl and Carol. "She said to not have Daryl come." Sophia then ran out of the room.

Carol looked at Daryl and he nodded.

"I'll start breakfast" Daryl said the both got up and headed down stair. Carol went up the other steps to Sophia's room and found Lizzie standing there with blood on her pants. Carol saw that she was crying. This must be her first time getting it. Carol smiled.

"I need help. I don't know what to do." Lizzie said she was crying really hard now. Carol hugged her then lead her to Sophia's bathroom.

"I always keep these in here just in case Sophia ever started her period." Carol said taking out a pack of pads. She then walked over to Sophia's closet and pulled out pants and underwear and a shirt. She grabbed a towel from the hall closet. "Here you go honey take a shower get all cleaned up then put this on it's sweatpants and a t-shirt. We were gonna go to Philips but, if you don't feel like it I can just send Carl and your dad and Sophia and Meika if you want." Carol said sweetly.

"Can I answer that after my shower?" Lizzie asked. Carol shook her head yes and went to leave.

"Thank you. If I would've been at home, I wouldn't know what to do and dad would've probably gotten me diapers. I'm really happy were here." Lizzie hugged Carol.

Carol smiled she was glad they were here too. She knew that maybe they were going a little fast but, she didn't care. She loved having Daryl and his girls here. She loved it all.

Carol gathered up Sophia's bed stuff and Lizzie's pj's and went down to throw them in the washer. She grabbed Sophia's other sheets and comforter and made her bed after flipping it and scrubbing it. She was finally done with cleaning when Lizzie came out of Sophia's bathroom.

"Feel better?" Carol asked.

"Much! Thank you. Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked sitting next to Carol on Sophia's bed.

"Of course" Carol responded happily.

"Why are you acting like my mom? Or how a mom should treat her child? I'm no good. I'm not smart or pretty or nice. I'm not worthy to have a mom" Lizzie said eyes filled with tears.

Carol hugged her.

"Who told you this. Honey you are so worthy of a mom. You are an amazing kid. You are smart and sweet and nice and beautiful. Who told all of this to you." Carol asked. Now she was almost crying.

"I found out that my mom was still alive so I went to Atlanta to see her. She told me I was dirty and no good and she would never be my mother." Lizzie said now crying. "Will you be my mother?"

Carol looked at her. She only wanted to use Daryl at first but after last night. She wanted so much more.

"Of course I will." Carol said before she could stop herself. "Let me talk to your dad before anything is set though okay?"

Lizzie smiled and hugged her.

"Can I call you mom when we're alone?" Lizzie asked no longer crying.

Carol shook her head yes. She didn't know why she did. She just felt a connection to Lizzie like she had known her from birth. She knew she had to be her mother. She had enough love to share.

They walked down stairs to Daryl cooking breakfast and Mieka and Sophia dancing and Carl talking about football with Daryl.

"Yeah so every Sunday uncle Philip has me come over for football Sunday. You should come!" Carl said. Carl so badly wanted Daryl to always be there he wouldn't shut up about him all day Friday.

"Carl stop badgering. We are going over there today remember? For Meika's birthday" Carol said. Daryl walked behind her and kissed her.

She didn't know what was happening but she liked it.


End file.
